Dean and Sheamus (but mainly Dean)
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: After the war, school continues, including the returning eighth years. Dean and Sheamus are dating and decide to tell their parents. This is how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

The year after the war, everyone was expected to return to Hogwarts, including the school's first-ever 8th years, who were in their own separate tower. Within the eighth year tower, there was a head boy or girl from each house that were above all 8th years, and a lower one that only controlled their house. Of course, the heads were Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. In order to keep as much peace as possible, most students roomed with the same people they always had and others had minor adjustments. As for the layout, there was a large common room that put all the house's common rooms to shame and 4 smaller ones that were almost exact replicas of the common rooms that they were used to.

When they came back for their eighth year, Sheamus and Dean confirmed the theory that they were dating and a bunch of other stuff happened, like "Nevina", but this story is about Dean and Sheamus. Or more specifically, the struggles of Dean. Everyone had had their fair share of torment the previous year, but one in their dorm had nightmares that were quite as often or as bad as Dean's, not even Harry. Most nights, the only one who would wake up from any sounds he made was Seamus and the only evidence would be the two sleeping in the bed together. But more than once or twice, he woke everyone up, telling someone to take him instead, whimpering in pain at whatever "they" had done. On those nights, Harry, Ron and Neville just watched as Sheamus would wake him up and tell him where he was. On those nights, the couple's roommates could hear the Irish boy whispering to him into the night and the even quieter responses from Dean. However, in the morning, Dean was okay. It was quite common for him to not remember having a nightmare, nor would he remember when or why Sheamus was in his bed(not that he minded). Even when he did remember and he wasn't okay, he tried to act it.

Holiday season was coming around and Hermione was sitting with Dean, sipping hot chocolate in the rarely used and almost always empty combined common room. The only people who ever really used it was, the Weasleys, her, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Luna; everyone else preferred the smaller and more familiar ones. Every once in a while there would be others there, but for the most, part it was almost a private room for the group. Tonight, however, it was just them. They'd made a tradition out of it, after they both wound up there late one night at the beginning of the year, doing homework. Sometimes they finished their work, then snacked and talked and other times, they just did the later. Tonight, Dean was distraught and needed her opinion.

"Dean, you know you can tell me what is wrong." She half asked, half told her friend.

"It's just... he's ready to tell them, you know? And he want's to do it at the same time. But _I'm_ not ready. I just... can't." Dean mumbled, with no explanation needed. Nearly everyone knew how excited Seamus was to tell their parents about their relationship. Scared, but excited and Dean would just smile. Now Hermione confirmed what she already thought, Dean had no desire to tell them, but he probably would.

"You don't have to. Tell him that you're not ready." Hermione suggested.

"I can't. I have to do this." He said, sounding as if he had practiced the phrase over and over in his head and holding up some folded parchment.

"Dean, really... I know he's excited, but if you're not ready, you shouldn't do it," she insisted. He looked at her and smiled,

"Thanks. But I'm going to."

One week before Holiday Break, Sheamus got his letter back. His parents were accepting and told him that they were pleased he was dating someone as good and nice as Dean. Dean got his reply 3 days before their break, he wanted to save it for after breakfast, but Seamus insisted that he open it there. When he read it, his smile dropped and his eyes gave off the same tired look as when he remembered the nightmares. Somehow, the facial expression made him look much older and depressed. However, it lasted no longer than a second or two and he put away his letter.

"What'd it say?" Seamus asked, immediately.

"Uh... it said not to come home for Holiday. Would your mum mind if I spent it at your house?" as Dean asked this, Seamus's excitement died a bit and the mood of the few who were paying attention was slightly dampened.

"No! Of course you can come." Seamus smiled, 'I'll go tell her now." He bounded off happily, leading the few watching(just Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville and Hermione) whether or not he really understood what just happened. Seamus was smart, but he could be very clueless as to what was going on sometimes.

"Dean?" Hermione asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Dean smiled at them, "There's just a... family thing. And I can't go home this holiday."

"Okay." Hermione discreetly rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort her friend, then repeated softly, "Okay." Dean reached for a muffin and the group of friends unanimously decided to change the subject, talking about how this year they got these the last three days before they left for holiday, rather than the previous years' one.

"How about you Dean?" Dean turned to look at Luna, he'd barely been paying attention to the conversation, just smiling and nodding until his name was called," Would you like to go to Hogsmeade after breakfast?"

"That sounds great. I'm sure Shea wouldn't mind going to Hogsmeade and buying an unnecessary amount of candy." Dean smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to get him something special Shea." Dean told his boyfriend, who was collecting a surplus of candy.

"I know. Fourteen is a big age in your house." Seamus replied.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "He's aged out." Seamus gave him a one-armed hug,

"Maybe you should make him something?"

"I should have begun earlier." Seamus glanced at him with serious eyes but decided to leave it. He _had_ begun earlier and had made a beautiful series of sketches. Then according to Hermione, he'd gone mad one night and began tossing his pictures into the fire without warning. When she finally calmed him down, he'd cried briefly over the pictures he'd ruined and gone upstairs to sleep. Neither of them were sure whether he was pretending to have forgotten the episode or if he truly didn't know it happened, but he had not mentioned the incident since it happened and ignored its existence.

"You have time. You'll think of something."

"For what?" Hermione asked as she and Luna approached the pair.

" My brother's birthday," Dean told them.

"Oh! How old is he turning?" Luna asked.

" Fourteen. It has to be something special... it's a big age in our house."

"Make him something; your art is beautiful," Luna told him.

" I don't know what I would make. Maybe I'll get him something he can't get in the muggle world," he trailed off on the last part, scoffing slightly at the idea.

"That's not a bad idea. What would he like? Some candy?"

"I... I don't know. I could send him some sketches... or a Remembrall," Dean laughed, "He's always forgetting stuff."

"Didn't you mention once that he likes chess?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah... but I don't think I should send him a wizard chess set. Maybe the Remembrall... Yeah, I think he'd like that." Dean decided, " I'll get it when we go to Weaslys Wizard Wheezes."

" Well it's settled!" Hermione said, " Harry, Ron, Luna and I are going to the Three Broomsticks, if you would like to come."

" I have to buy my candy first. " Sheamus told her and began trudging off, with Hermione following.

" Sheamus... what did he mean when he said his brother "agreed out"? Why is 14 important? " Sheamus frowned,

" You'll have to wait for him to tell you... if he ever does."

" Oh." Hermione made a nose of agreement, confirming she understood.


End file.
